For the Love of Luna!
by Emmi-Luna
Summary: The story of Luna Lovegood. The reason she acts so strange is explained and you also get a look at the wizarding world through her eyes. Please R&R!
1. The Begining

Chapter 1: The letter she had been waiting for for years had finally arrived. Or, at leas, she was almost positive it had.  
"This must be it. It has to be!" Luna assured herself in a slightly unsteady voice.  
Luna was holding a letter enclosed in a parchment envelope. On the front, in green ink, it read: Luna Lovegood, Upstairs bedroom, 84 Mayer St. London. On the back it was sealed with a Hogwarts crest, which contained a raven, a badger, a lion, and a snake. The raven first caught her attention first, with its shining coat of feathers and it's elegant presence. It was perfect. Luna blinked and returned to herself, remembering what she may be holding in her hand. She tore open the letter furiously and threw the envelope to the ground. Slowly and carefully she unfolded the letter, held her breath, and read.  
"Dear Ms. Lovegood," The letter read politely, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
A smile bled onto Luna's face as she continued reading. The letter began listing things students needed or may bring to school. The rest of the letter was significantly less exciting than the first line. Luna walked from the front hall into her living room. The walls were covered with endless framed Quibbler covers and family photos from their vacations to many a strange place. There was a fireplace at the front of the room surrounded by many large comfortable armchairs and beanbags. Luna's father was sitting in an armchair to the right of the fireplace scribbling on a long piece of parchment. Luna crossed the room, standing behind him and saw that he was answering Quibbler 'letters to the editor'.  
"Dad...I got my letter..." She said cautiously. She hated to disturb his work.  
"That is nice dear..." He replied absent-mindedly. He had obviously not heard what she said. She sighed and walked out of the room. Luna was used to being alone. She knew people thought she was a bit strange, which was probably the reason she didn't have many friends.  
Luna ran up to her room, which was quite large and dark. The walls were covered in a dark purple paint and the floors stained a dark and shining hue. A small bed sat in the middle of the room with a black veil hanging down over it from the ceiling. Luna loved the room's dark gothic feel she found it oddly comforting. Several moving paintings of her family members hung on the walls. A picture of her grandmother gave a little wave as she walked into the room.  
"Hello, grandmother." Luna greeted her half-heartedly.  
"What's wrong my dear?" Her grandmothers replied lovingly.  
"Oh, I don't know" Luna sighed. "I guess I'm just...disappointed."  
"Oh! My poor moon girl! Tell granny what's troubling you." Her grandmother replied.  
"Well, I got accepted to Hogwarts, but dad's to busy with The Quibbler to pay any attention to me. You're the only one I have to talk to around here." Luna said sitting down on her bed and closing her eyes. "Plus...I don't have any friends." "No! Don't talk that way! There are so many people that care about you very much!" Her grandmother scolded her. "Forget I said anything..." Luna the curtain around her bed and laid down to think. 


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 2:**

**  
** Luna woke hours later to the sound of a hooting owl and the gentle patter of rain on the window. She rolled over blinking slowly and saw a small black owl staring at her from outside the window. She slumped out of bed and opened the window. The owl was very wet and rumpled and had an expression of great discomfort. It reminded Luna of the way she always felt in a large crowd of people, with everyone staring at her...it made her uncomfortable, the way the rain made this poor animal uncomfortable. The owl hopped inside and held out its leg, which had a dark blue envelope tied to it. Luna took the letter carefully from the small bird and it fluttered back out of the window.  
Luna sat down at her desk and rubbed her eyes. What time is it? She thought to herself. It's so dark outside. She held her watch up to her face but saw only a few blurred lines. She rubbed her eyes again and held the watch closer to her eyes. 4 AM. Who would send her a letter at 4 in the morning? Luna picked up the letter again and examined it. It was in a dark blue glittering envelope that almost exactly matched the night sky; And unlike her Hogwarts letter, it had no address. It just simply had her name written in sliver ink. It was odd; there was no seal on the back either. Not any trace of where it was from. She had to open it, how else was she going to know who sent it? Luna stuck her index finger in the space between the two pieces of sealed envelope and gave a gentle pull. The envelope fell open onto her desk. For a moment the letter lay there motionless, almost as it were just another letter. Luna knew better though. She was about to pick the letter back up when it rose into the air and poured out a thick black shimmering fog. Luna stared into the mist, mesmerized. The ghostly cloud swirled around her, clouding her vision and filling her lungs. She tried to cough but her breathing had stopped. Luna was now standing in the middle of a dark circular room surrounded by hundreds of flickering candles. And there, in front of her, stood the one person she knew that she would see. Lord Voldermort...


End file.
